Blackaver's Heart ,Soul and Body
by wavesparkle7217
Summary: A poem from Blackaver's POV as he sits in the tunnel. Also a poem about the meeting with Bigwig in the haraka tunnel. New one about the escape too! Please R&R!
1. Blackaver's Heart

**Blackaver's Heart**

I am sorry, Hyzenthlay.

I have failed you, let

you down with my terrible inadequacies.

I could not outrun the

Owslafa – I'm sorry.

Ripped ears do not

bother me. The stares of

the does and bucks with shattered

hope for the future hurt

my heart – I'm sorry.

But I am glad

that I saved you from

this fate; the stares, the flies

that buzz about my

ears' pain – I'm sorry.

My heart is like

my fur; as black as

night with no stars, the kind

they have in Efrafa. A

fearful night – I'm sorry.

But now my hope,

too, is gone. I am

wasting into nothingness as dark as

Efrafa. Let me go; let

me die – I'm sorry.

But who is this?

A buck who wished to

join Efrafa and be Owslafa, but

still has heart to ask

my pain? - I'm sorry.

I have given up.

Tomarrow I will sleep past

My watch in this tunnel and

never return. Let me silflay

with Frith – I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Hyzenthlay, but

My time here was wasted.

I have no tricks like El-hairah -

only fur like the Rabbit

of Inle – I'm sorry.


	2. Blackaver's Soul

**Blackaver's Soul**

The eyes had begun

to slide from me as

rain does from leaves; the buck

who says he will save

me gave me hope.

Hope – I had given

it up in favor of

death. Hopelessness was my only concession

to the pain of Efrafa

and my dark existence.

A light is in

the darkness, too bright for

my eyes, made blind with bleakness.

Thlayli is this light, terrible

in its singular wonder.

Light has no place

here where we must bury

our haraka as well as hopes.

Thlayli does not belong here

where rabbits are dark.

My fur, like my

soul is as dark as

night and the Rabbit of Inle.

There is no place in

me for this light.

He came out and

told me I would not

be left behind but I hardly

heard him. Can what I

heard possibly be true?

Escape from Efrafa? No -

this cannot be true; I

have tried and look at me

now. My ears are as

torn as my soul.


	3. Blackaver's Body

My mind is burning

With desire for freedom so

Recently awakened within me by Thalayli.

The coming storm sends terrifying

Shivers across my fur.

Lightning lights the sky

Of my mind as he

Comes down the tunnel. He attacks

The guards and I join,

Fierce with my desire.

Blind fear is in

My eyes, almost making me

Tharn with anticipation. Far more than

My ears are on the

Line with this attempt.

We are as fast

As the lightning that streaks

Across the sky. The rain pours

From the sky, hiding us

From eyes that chase.

Oh what elil could

Terrify any as Woundwort can?

He is across the green - his

Foul breath is on my

Tail as I run.

Run! Run! There is

Nothing but the running, the

Rain, the fear and our escape.

Can we make it? Can

We do the impossible?

I see nothing, my

Eyes blind to anything but

The does, my fear and the

Pain in my paws and

heart. He is here.

He has caught us.

But I will die before

I go back to that place

And let them see that

They have won. No!

Run! Every fiber of

My being screams at me.

But we are fighting. Protecting the

Does that Watership needs to

Survive. That I need.

Hyzenthlay. You are my

Reason for escape. You might

Not ever hear me, but I

Love you. I am alive

for you. Blind! Run!

Again we are running.

All there is is running

And taking orders. Onto the wooden

Thing the rabbit calls a

"Boat" and we go.

Woundwort is left behind

Us in the gathering gloom.

Now all there is is rain

and the panting of breath.

The sleep is peace.

We are free. Free

At last to run only

when elil call or the heart

Calls. Free to love and

Be loved by others.

What is freedom? I

Can tell you now - freedom

Is being wet and not going

Beneath ground. Freedom is giddy.

Freedom - like this river.

The river that whispers

In Lapine, _come with me_

_And never return to Efraffa…_ I

think I will take its

advice. Sleep sighs softly.


End file.
